


Anniversary of Blood

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt arranges an extra special night for his and Kami's anniversary.





	Anniversary of Blood

Kami sat alone at a table for two, sipping a glass of red wine as he watched his lover dance with a beautiful brunette. She was the kind of woman that all men desired but Kami knew he had nothing to fear. Sure, Gackt was into that kind of thing but he had one thing over the woman. Like Gackt he was a vampire and being jealous of a human didn't even cross his mind. She was dinner, pure and simple, his dinner to be exact. Gackt had chosen well and he couldn't help but smile as he watched Gackt lead her outside onto the crowded street. He gave them a few minutes to get a head start, before paying the bill and leaving the bar. He could tell a blond was watching him and hunger stirred within him. It was so tempting to drink from her but Gackt had gone to so much trouble to hunt for him. The perfect gift for their anniversary.

Gackt hadn't been Kami's maker. They'd both already been vampires when they met. Kami was a few decades older than Gackt but not enough to cause any worry when it came to vampire years. They had both been changed young and the spirit of their youth still drove them to experiment and explore the world around them, that changed so fast they never got a chance to get tired of it.

Vampires, by nature, were solitary hunters but it wasn't unheard of for them to fall in love. A vampire with a mate was a lot more dangerous than one alone, always trying to prove how adapted to the vampire ways they were, showing off and acting tough in a love fuelled high. Gackt was very much the perfect example of a vampire in love, though Kami didn't find the need to show off so strongly. Maybe he was more confident of Gackt's love for him, than Gackt was of his.

 

The hotel where the vampires were staying was a new building and clearly expensively decorated, despite its minimalistic theme. The halls were floored with solid white marble and the walls painted cream with golden borders. The reception desk was similarly decorated and behind it sat a woman with golden blond hair, dressed in white, which took the theme a little too far for Kami's tastes.

The woman looked sympathetically at Kami and must have seen Gackt arrive with a woman only ten minutes earlier and jumped to the wrong conclusion about what was going on. Kami grinned seductively at her, which turned into more of a smile of pleasure when he saw the look of shock on her face.

“You can join in too, when you finish your shift.” Kami said in his best seductive voice. The centuries of practice, and the natural vampire charms, turning his voice into a siren’s call that could bring any human, regardless of gender and sexual orientation, to their knees.

“I,” The woman stammered, blushing madly. “No, thank you.” She managed to get out.

“No matter.” Kami said, heading for the stairs too impatient to wait for the lift. She probably had a boyfriend or strong moral views, something within her that made her ignore his call. He could have broken her will easily enough but one woman was enough for the two of them tonight. If not, he could always come back.

“Such a sweet guy, must be his influence.” The receptionist muttered under her breath, unaware that Kami could still hear her a flight up.

“Yes, his influence.” Kami repeated with a laugh. Everyone always blamed Gackt, unaware of just how much havoc Kami had caused before they had even met.

Reaching the fourth floor, Kami slid his key into the first doorway and entered a room that carried the same theme as downstairs, except for the red rose petals Gackt had sprawled across the bed. The woman was nowhere in sight, though one sniff told Kami she was in the bathroom, yet another white and gold room. Next time he'd have to pick the hotel because Gackt had clearly gone insane.

“Baby, how nice you could make it,” Gackt teased, coming out of the bathroom with two wine glasses of blood in his hands. “I was just preparing our refreshments.”

“I hope you have more for me in the back because that won't be enough.” Kami complained, taking the offered glass and drinking about half of it in one go.

“There's more.” Gackt promised, taking a sip from his own glass, watching as Kami quickly finished his own. Frowning as Kami's hunger was ruining his plans, he handed his own glass over and went to drain the woman of some more blood.

“You should have let me feed before.” Kami complained, managing to finish the second glass of blood before Gackt could return.

“I like to watch you drink,” Gackt called back, returning with a newly filled wine glass. “It's very seductive.”

“You could have watched my earlier feeding too.” Kami said pouting. His hunger was under control now but not gone and the glass of wine in Gackt's hand was calling to him, just like his siren’s call had been calling to the woman downstairs.

“You still hungry?” Gackt asked, dipping his finger in the blood and offering it to Kami, who deciding to play Gackt's game began to lick the blood off as seductively as possible. His eyes watching Gackt's expression with a mixture of pleasure and lust.

Dipping his finger in the blood again, Gackt let a few drops fall on his lips and hungrily Kami's lips were on his in a fiery kiss that was filled primarily by lust, opposed to ordinary hunger. The kiss continued long after the blood was gone and it wasn't until Gackt realised his seductive game was about to be forgotten that either man pulled away.

“Not yet baby.” Gackt teased, as he stepped back and held the wine glass up for Kami's attention. The other vampire clearly didn't know which he wanted most, Gackt or blood and taking pity on the confused vampire, Gackt took a mouthful of blood himself and placed his lips on Kami's. It was easy to position their mouths so that the blood could slowly flow into the red-haired vampire and Kami's crisis was over. Trust Gackt to be able to give him everything he wanted.

Wanting more, Kami gently pushed his tongue into Gackt's mouth, enjoying the lingering taste of blood, he pressed his body against Gackt's and wrapped his arms around Gackt's waist possessively. He had decided what he wanted most and it wasn't contained in a wine glass.

“Gackt, can I have yours?” Kami asked, a little shyly as drinking another vampires blood was considered both kinky and taboo, though incredibly intimate. For a moment he thought Gackt was going to say no and the silence was becoming unbearable but then Gackt smiled, that naughty sexy erotic smile, and Kami knew the answer before it was spoken.

“Baby, tonight I'm all yours.” Gackt reminded him, letting him go and heading for the bed, pulling of his shirt on the way before lying topless with his legs slightly spread right in the middle of the bed and for a moment Kami could only stare at this perfect creature that was his heart, body and soul. Assuming they had souls, it was questionable.

It occurred to Kami that whilst looking was pleasurable enough on its own, he had every right to touch and even feed from Gackt and so letting his fangs grow he used his vampire speed to straddle Gackt, pinning him to the bed like a human victim. One who didn't scream or struggle. Instead Gackt smiled encouragingly and tilted his head to expose his neck for Kami's convenience. An entirely different type of happiness consumed Kami, who without hesitation dug his fangs into Gackt's neck and began to drink. The connection between them grew as their minds became one and their surface thoughts and emotions could be read by the other, as easily as a book.

“I love you so much.” Kami thought, as the rich blood entered his mouth filling him with strength and primal joy.

“Of course you do.” Gackt thought back sounding very arrogant but his underlying emotions, primarily love mixed with appreciation and desire, showed how much Kami's thoughts meant to him. Their happiness began to combine as one and became greater than its separate parts. They were one being, feeling as one.

“Better than sex.” Kami's idol thought travelled to Gackt.

“Not better. Good in an entirely different way.” Gackt thought back but the disbelief projected from Kami was enough to make him reconsider. Then, like glass shattering, Kami's essence pulled away and he was left lying on the bed feeling very alone and weak.

“Sorry. I took too much.” Kami apologised, licking the blood from his lips, clearly savouring the taste.

“I'm fine. Just let me rest for an hour.” Gackt replied, smiling up at his lover, the other half of his soul. Without being asked, Kami lay down beside Gackt, content to just lie there until the other was ready for more. There was no rush to continue, they had all night to enjoy each other’s company and when the night was over and the day began, that was ok too. There was an eternity of nights waiting for them to explore. A billion chances to say 'I love you' and a billion more to prove it.

 


End file.
